carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gert Henneman
Gerhart "Gert" Henneman, 5th Prince of Roseland is the current President of Brunant. He is presently a left-wing politician with the SDP. Biography Early life Gert Henneman was born to Josef Henneman (1921-1989) and Maria Van Draak (1928, Donderstad), a Brunanter-Austrian couple. His father was Austrian, and his mother is descended from the Royal Family. She is a granddaughter of King Pieter II. They owned a small deli in Donderstad's Centralplatz (the town square). He went to Carrington College (in Carrington) form 1979-1983. Ancestry Gert is descended from the Royal Family through his mother, and is 30th in Line of Succession to the Throne of Brunant. *Great-grandfather: King Pieter II (married Caroline of Schleswig-Holstein) *Grandfather: Prince Louis (married Ingrid Cortes) *Mother: Maria Van Draak (married Josef Henneman) *Gert Henneman (married Marta Henneman) Henneman is directly descended from Founding father Philip Henneman. In the 17th century his family moved to Austria but his grandfather moved to Brunant in the early 20th century. His paternal grandmother is of Barzuna origin, and Henneman speaks the language rather well. He is a second cousin once removed of Queen Helene of Brunant. Early career In 1985, he joined the conservative Christian CDU as he supported traditional values and personal liberties. Henneman was one of the supporters of the Christian and Social-Democrat Coalition, an alliance of the CDU and SDP in congress. In 1989 he was elected to the House of Representatives. He was with them until 1991. That year, his wife, Marta Henneman was shot by a man with an illegal gun. In a rare and spectacular move, he quit the CU Party, who was pro-guns and switched to the SDP party while still in congress.He was only the fourth congressperson to switch parties and retain their seat. He would be re-elected in 1994 by a slim majority. In 1998 he was elected to the Senate. He became the SDP chairman in 2000. In 1999, he was briefly appointed Justice Secretary before assuming the post of Welfare Secretary. One of his largest program, though criticized by many was to reduce spending at the Dept. of Welfare. He spearheaded reforms to reduce cash handouts to unemployed and instead introduced programs to assist them in training for other positions, and many others were hired to public works programs and other public jobs. Presidency He held a number of posts before being elected President in 2002. He is currently the incumbent. Personal Life In 1987, he married Marta Henneman and they had 2 kids, Henrik (born 1989) and Anneliese (born 1992). On November 2010, Henneman met a young university student Davina Rose at a private party held in his house. Davina was then a roommate and a close friend of his daughter Anneliese, who invited her to the party. The two began a close relationship and they were soon photographed at various private outings. On August 22, 2011, Davina gave a birth to a baby girl. Henneman acknowledged several days later that the newborn child was his daughter, Jessica Henneman. Henneman and his wife proceeded to divorce, which was finalized on December 15. Four months after the divorce, Henneman formally proposed to Davina, thereby publicly acknowledging their relationship for the first time. They married on April 23, 2012 at the Rose Palace in Rosetown. Upon his marriage, he became the new Prince of Roseland. President Henneman owns various cars, including a Jaguar XF and a 1949 Martell-Werner. Gert Henneman is an amateur historian and has translated a number of Barzuna books into English and Dutch. In 1999 he co-authored the book Under the Boot, along with Gustaf Hillerbrand and Maria Franza. Henneman is known for going every summer to Libertas, where he vsits his aunt living there. The president has a residence there which is used by his aunt. Political Views Henneman favors gun control as an effective means of curbing violence. He supports welfare state and state-funded services. He is a proponent of having a smaller, but better trained and equipped army. Charges *1985-1991: CDU member *1991-Date: SDP member *1995-Date: Cape Cross Parish Representative *1998-Date: SDP chairman *1999: Justice Secretary *1999-2002: Welfare Secretary *2002-Date: President Notes See also *List of Presidents of Brunant *www.president.go.bt Category:President Category:Politician Category:Government Category: SDP Category:Executive Category:Living person